Equipo 4
by insane panda hero
Summary: ¿Os habéis preguntado como sería si Naruto fuera un jounin a cargo de un equipo? ¡pues dejaos de preguntas y entrar!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que habéis comenzado a leer este fanfic, tengo que disculparme con vosotros pero hubo un pequeño problema en nuestra cuenta y tuve que volver a subirlo. Aprovecho esto para aclarar ciertos puntos (musica siniestra) el primero es que este fanfic lo he escrito yo, o sea Pierrot, Pandora esta ocupada en otras cosas. El segundo punto es que varios amigos me han preguntado que quien será el protagonista (Naruto, Jiro, Karma, Ren…), pues ha decir verdad aun no lo sé, pero supongo que todos tendrán protagonismo, algunos más que otros. El tercer punto tiene que ver sobre la actualización de los cap, por ahora solo los subiré los fines de semana ya que los días semanales estoy estudiando para mis exámenes de este trimestre. Eso es todo, ¡gracias a los que hayan comentado la primera vez y espero que lo sigan haciendo! **

**Equipo 4**

Iruka miró por encima de su carpeta verde los rostros emocionados de sus alumnos, sonrío por debajo escondiendo también su emoción. Bajo la carpeta y los miró a la cara. La mayoría de ellos estaban sonriendo con sus bandas recién nuevas y estrenadas. Iruka los miró una última vez y luego volvió a mirar la carpeta.

—Escuchad atentamente — les pidió viendo como algunos ya se estaban despistando — estaréis en equipos de tres personas, se os asignara un jonnin a cargo de cada equipo ¿entendido?

— Hai!

— veamos…equipo 1: Aiko, Hanami y Miyako.

Equipo 2: Yoshiro, Kiyomi y Kendo

Equipo 3: Yano, sachiko y shin

Equipo 4: Ren, Karma y Jiro

Al oír esos tres nombres juntos la sala se quedo en silencio. Los tres nombrados levantaron la cabeza de sus mesas en las que estaban durmiendo y miraron incrédulos al sensei.

— ¿q…que? — dijo por fin jiro, un chico de pelo blanco naranja corto en puntas rebeldes. Llevaba un pantalón negro largo y las típicas sandalias Ninja color salmón, de cintura para arriba llevaba una camisa de manga corta color rojo. Tenía su protector en el brazo izquierdo.

— no me dirá que… — siguió hablando Karma, una chica de pelo salmón rojizo largo y desordenado con un flequillo en punta que dejaba ver unos ojos afilados color amarillo oscuro. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros, una camisa de mangas muy largas color verde oscuro. Tenía unas zapatillas de suela plana estilo chino y su protector lo llevaba en el cuello.

— Tengo que soportar a estos dos — terminó Ren, un chico de pelo negro corto en punta y ojos morados oscuros. Tenía un pantalón negro largo metido dentro de unas botas azules oscuras. Llevaba una camisa negra y encima una camisa más suelta color magenta oscuro. Su protector lo llevaba en la frente.

Los tres se miraron y desviaron la cabeza cada uno a una dirección mostrándose en total desacuerdo y no era para menos. Desde que habían entrado en la academia esos tres se llevaban como el agua y el aceite. Todos los profesores sabían que juntar a esos tres era impensable y por eso nadie pensó que justamente ellos tendrían que formar un equipo.

— Si tenéis alguna queja ir decírsela a la hokage-sama, pero justo hoy tiene que rellenar mucho papeleo asíque esta de un muy mal humor — les dijo iruka-sensei y siguió nombrando al resto de los equipos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres chicos de 13 años esperaban en el puente que irula les había indicado, faltaban tan solo unos minutos para conocer al que sería su sensei y la verdad era que estaban impacientes, pocas veces por no decir ninguna veían a un jounin, y esto era porque siempre estaban fuera de la aldea haciendo misiones u otras cosas.

— jiro, vuelve a suspirar y te aseguro que me are un abrigo con tu piel — le dijo karma poniendo una cara aterradora

El pelinaranja lanzo una carcajada sarcástica y eso no hizo más que caldear el ambiente ya bastante tenso. Los dos se miraban con odio a cada lado de un impasible pelinegro.

— sera mejor que lo dejeis, no quiero que me sermoneen a mi también cuando destruyáis algo idiotas — les dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

— ¿¡a quien llamas idiota maldito antisocial! — gritó jiro preparándose para golpearlo pero antes de poder hacerlo una nube blanca apareció en medio de los tres.

Abrieron los ojos impresionados y luego se pusieron alerta. Cuando la nube se hubo dispersado pudieron ver a la persona. Lo miraron dudosos y luego se relajaron en cuanto vieron que no era peligroso, más bien parecía un poco débil.

— hey! — Les saludo animadamente — veo que os lleváis bien

— ¿y tu quien eres? — pregunto jiro desconfiado

— soy el jounin a cargo del equipo 4

Los tres se cruzaron de brazos analizándolo de arriba hacía abajo, el extraño tendría unos 19 o 20, no parecía muy fuerte, además de que tampoco parecía ser muy hábil ¿de verdad era un jounin? Lo apuntaron con el dedo y el los miró un poco dudoso.

— ¡Mentiroso!

— ¿he? — se rasco un poco la cabeza riendo. — bueno dejando eso a un lado…ahora trabajaremos juntos por lo que es mejor que nos conozcamos un poco, decidme lo que os gusta o lo que no os gusta, también me podéis decir vuestro sueño.

— ¡empiezo yo! — Exclamó jiro levantando la mano — me llamo ryugami Jiro, lo que más me gusta es ganar, lo que más odio es perder y mi sueño es convertirme en hokage para demostrarle a estos dos lo cool que soy

— idiota — dijo Ren con tranquilidad mirándolo, luego miró al jounin — soy Nakamura Ren, me gusta leer, odio que me interrumpan mientras leo y mi sueño es no ver la cara de estos cada día — dijo apuntando a sus compañeros

— ¿quieres que te convierta en una bufanda humana? — Preguntó karma frunciendo el seño — mi nombre es Li karma, me gusta comer cosas dulces, no me gusta las cosas saladas y no tengo ningún sueño

El jounin los miraba a los tres con una gotita en la frente, vaya equipo le había tocado.

— todavía no te has presentado sensei — le dijo Jiro cruzándose de brazos

— ah! es verdad — se cruzo de brazos sonriendo — lo que mas me gusta es comer ramen ichiraku, odio los tres minutos que hay que esperar, y mi sueño es llegar a ser hokage, mi nombre es ¡uzumaki naruto!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Correspondiente al capitulo voy a responder a ciertas dudas que hay sobre Jiro y Naruto. Si no recuerdo mal en los comentarios alguien había mencionado la similitud de Jiro con Naruto y en realidad es erróneo decir que Jiro en un nuevo Naruto. Jiro tiene muchas diferencias con Naruto, y aunque los dos comparten el mismo sueño sus razones son distintas. Naruto quiere ser reconocido por todos y Jiro tan solo quiere demostrarles a karma y a Ren que el es fuerte, la razón de este deseo la pondré a medida que avance la historia. Bueno eso es todo por ahora, Ciao**

**¡Rompe las reglas! La enseñanza de Naruto**

Naruto bostezaba mientras cogía su banda y se la amarraba a la cabeza, miró la fotografía que tenía encima de la mesilla al lado de su cama y sonrió con nostalgia. Cogió las llaves y se dirigió hacía la puerta metiéndolas en la cerradura y cerrándola detrás de él. Miró al frente y luego sonrió ampliamente.

— yoshh! — exclamó apretándose la banda una vez más. Un segundo después ya no estaba dejando solo un rastro de polvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano esta prueba? — se quejó Jiro bostezando con los brazos levantados hacía arriba — ahh~ tengo hambre

— eres molesto — dijo el pelinegro apartando su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo

Los tres tenían cara de zombis y no era para más si se habían levantado a las seis para estar allí a las siete y eso sin contar de que no habían podido desayunar, no porque no quisieran, si no porque su nuevo sensei les había prohibido hacerlo.

Toda esa prueba les sonaba muy rara pero antes de haberle podido preguntar algo a Naruto este se largo de allí. Lo último que les dijo era que fueran a la piedra de los héroes a las siete de la mañana. Y allí estaban. Antes de que Jiro pudiera contestarle a Ren apareció Naruto.

— Si que sois puntuales — dijo con los brazos cruzados — ¿hicisteis lo que os dije?

Los tres asintieron mirando sus mochilas colocadas encima de los tres troncos que se encontraban unos metros más allá. Las miraron devorándolas y tragaron en seco.

— ¿de que se trata la prueba? Ayer no nos dijiste nada — le dijo Karma

— más que una prueba es un examen

— ¿ex…amen? — repitió el pelinaranja poniéndose azul

— no os lo quise decir ayer porque os deprimiría antes de lo previsto, pero de los veintisiete graduados, solo nueve se convertirán en genins. Los otro dieciocho volverán a la academia. En otras palabras, este es un examen muy difícil con un índice de 66.6% de abandonos.

Los tres abrieron la boca mirando incrédulos al jounin que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho.

— ¿¡que! ¿Entonces para que era el examen final? — exclamó Jiro alarmado

— El examen final es para elegir a los que están preparados para convertirse en genins — respondió con simpleza sin darle mucha importancia

— ¿¡queeeeee!

— Asíque si aprobáis o suspendéis depende ahora de mí — dijo sonriendo con un brillo aterrador en los ojos. Se metió una mano al bolsillo y saco de ahí dos cascabeles enseñándoselos — el examen es fácil, solo tenéis que conseguir quitarme los cascabeles antes de el medio día, si llega la hora y no lo habéis conseguido os atare a esos postes y comeré delante de vosotros.

_Asíque por eso nos dijo que no comiéramos_pensaron los tres suspirando. Jiro apretó los puños con fuerza sonriendo entusiasmadamente y mirando los dos cascabeles.

— pero todo examen tiene sus reglas — habló de nuevo el rubio — no os podéis ayudar los unos con los otros, tampoco podéis descansar ni perder el tiempo, si intentáis comeros vuestro almuerzo sin que me de cuanta suspenderéis de inmediato, ¿queda claro?

Miraron de nuevo los cascabeles y empezaron a ver la dificultad.

— Solo hay dos — se fijo Ren cerrando su libro y sus dos compañeros se fijaron en ese detalle

— al haber solo dos, significa que uno de vosotros se quedara atado, o tal vez dos. Los que no sean capaces de quitarme un cascabel suspenderán el examen y… ¡volverán a la academia!

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade miró con cansancio la montaña de papeles que todavía le quedaban por firmar. Por su cabeza había pasado la idea de prenderles fuego o esconderlos en un lugar muy lejano, pero sabía que shizune tarde o temprano los encontraría.

La saco de sus planes el que alguien tocara a la puerta, agarró su taza de té y grito que entrase quien quiera que estuviese allí.

— siento molestarla tsunade-sama — se disculpo iruka cerrando la puerta tras si

— no importa ¿Qué es lo que querías?

— Venía a preguntarle algo — dijo mirando con una gotita de sudor toda la montaña de papeles que todavía le quedaban a la hokage. — ¿Por qué puso a Ren, Karma y a Jiro en un mismo equipo? Esos tres se llevan como el perro, el garo y el ratón…

— Por esa razón es que están los tres en el mismo equipo — lo interrumpió la hokage cruzando los manos delante de la cara — también el que Naruto sea el jounin a cargo se ese equipo entraba en mis planes.

— ¿a que se refiere?

— Naruto utiliza el mismo método que usaba sarutobi-sensei y kakashi, es por eso que de los cinco equipos que a evaluado no ha a probado ninguno. Si el examen de Naruto no funciona ara que esos tres se odien aun más, pero si funciona…

Iruka miró intrigado a la hokage mientras esta tomaba un sorbo de té. Tragó saliva esperando la respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasara si funciona?

— se convertirán en uno de los equipos más fuertes que konoha a tenido en su larga historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Jiro estiro los brazos intentando coger su kunai del suelo por lo único que consiguió fue que la cuerda se tensara y que se diese con la cara en el tronco. Se froto la cara balanceando la cuerda de un lado para otro.

— Maldición — exclamó moviendo los brazos.

Unos metros más allá Naruto miraba a su alumno con una gotita en la cabeza, aunque le costase decirlo el había caído en el mismo truco la primera vez. El reloj marcaba las diez, faltaban solo dos horas más.

Miró hacía atrás y se movió rápidamente esquivando cinco shuriken que se dirigían con precisión hacía su espalda.

Ren miró con cuidado al jounin desde la rama del árbol en donde estaba. Saco de su bolsillo un kunai y observo tranquilamente, contó los pasos que iba a dar, los segundos que tardaría y las posibles equivocaciones que podría tener y el porcentaje de conseguir darle.

— 50% — susurró lanzando el kunai hacía el rubio.

Naruto lo esquivo sin moverse agarrándolo en el acto, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver un sello explosivo en él. Ren espero el momento de la explosión y lanzo ocho shuriken, cuatro en cada mano. Corrió hacía la silueta que se veía y saco su kunai enterrándolo en Naruto.

Plaff

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que era un clon. Lazo una maldición por lo bajo y antes de poder apartarse una red lo envolvió colgándolo de una rama. Se intento liberar pero la red no se cortaba, y al mirarla mejor vio que estaba envuelta en chakra. Suspiró tranquilizándose y pensando una forma de salir de ahí.

— jeje, no estuvo nada mal — murmuro Naruto saliendo del suelo y sacudiendo sus ropas — bueno, será mejor que empiece yo también

Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos avanzando rápidamente por las ramas de los árboles. Karma lo vio pasar a tan solo unos metros de ella, esa era su oportunidad. Salió de su escondite, de su manga se deslizo un cuchillo hasta su mano que sujetó con fuerza mientras saltaba hasta donde se encontraba el rubio. Su ataque fue bloqueo con el antebrazo de él, retrocedió unos pasos y luego salto hacía una rama cercana.

— suiton: mizu rappa — una ráfaga de agua salió de su boca dirigida hacía el jounin que saltó hacía atrás.

— así que puede controlar el elemento agua…interesante

— ¿a quien le hablas? — mascullo sacando dos cuchillos mas y lanzándose hacia él

— Pero esto no es suficiente — Naruto hablaba mientras esquivaba fácilmente todos los ataques.

Karma hizo una serie de sellos con las manos pero antes de terminar vio que naruto había desaparecido, miró hacía los lados sin ver ni rastro de él, saltó hacía el suelo y soltó una exclamación al verse elevada de repente boca abajo, miró su pierna atrapada por una soga, saco un cuchillo y la empezó a cortar pero al ver que no daba resultado miró mejor. La soga estaba hecha de chakra.

— ¿¡que mierda es esto! — gritó intentando soltarse.

Los tres cada uno por su cuenta intentaba soltarse del las cuerdas mientras Naruto miraba la hora con preocupación ¿lo iban a lograr a tiempo…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto miró a los tres chicos que se encontraban en el suelo del sitio donde había empezado, los tres se notaban cansados además de hambrientos y respiraban agitadamente llenándose los pulmones de grandes bocanadas de aire.

— bueno, son las doce y tal y como os dije, si no me habíais quitado los cascabeles para entonces no comeríais.

— nos moriremos de hambre — protesto Jiro

— aquí el que hace las reglas soy yo ¿lo pillais? — les dijo fríamente — debería suspenderos ya, no vale la pena. Pero tengo hambre, así que me comeré vuestros almuerzos y luego ya veré lo que hago, hasta luego enanos — finalizo desapareciendo.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó Jiro golpeando el suelo con el puño — ¡no pienso volver a la academia! ¡Tengo que superar este examen como sea!

— Tranquilízate idiota, no me dejas pensar — gruño Ren tumbado boca arriba con una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra sujetando un libro delante su cara.

— ¿¡a quien le llamas idiota!

Jiro estaba más que exaltado y antes de que terminara pegándose a puños con alguien se cruzo de brazos y de piernas. Karma miraba el cielo tumbada boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, le llevaba dando vueltas a esa prueba desde que había comenzado.

— Seguramente suspenderemos — comentó cerrando los ojos

— tu positividad a veces me asombra — apuntó Ren irónicamente.

— ¿quieres pelea? Y no lo decía por ser negativa, es un hecho. Tan solo hay que pensar un poco en la razón de porque nos pusieron como equipo y en el significado de esta prueba. Ambas cosas resultan la mar de sospechosas si las pensamos.

— No entiendo — exclamo Jiro

— nosotros nos llevamos mal, incluso los senseis de la academia sabían eso y aun así nos han puesto de equipo. Esta prueba consiste en quitarle los cascabeles a Naruto-sensei, pero los mismos cascabeles son una trampa ya que solo son dos, y además el hecho de que el que no consiga un cascabel volverá a la academia nos obliga a actuar solos. Por lo tanto si lo pensamos de esa forma esta prueba nos hace competir entre nosotros y deja totalmente fuera de lugar el trabajo en equipo.

— je, creo que tu misma lo has dicho, ya es un hecho — comentó Ren — es imposible quitarle un cascabel actuando solos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es…

— Trabajar en equipo — exclamó Jiro poniéndose en pie y sonriendo

Los dos se lo quedaron mirando con los ojos en blanco _¿¡acaso no ha estado escuchando!_Pensaron los dos golpeándose la cara con una mano. Jiro parecía más animado que nunca y era porque esos dos le habían abierto los ojos. Lo veía ahora todo muy claro y era obvio lo que tenían que hacer.

— esto tiene sentido — empezó explicando — no he entendido muy bien la explicación pero, si la prueba nos impide trabajar en equipo pero para lograrla hay que hacerlo estonces creo que deberíamos ignorar lo que nos pide la prueba, estoy bastante molesto por haber caído en esta trampa pero he renacido ¿Qué me decís?

— Idiota — dijeron a la vez

— Pero si tu eres un idiota — dijo Ren poniéndose de pie — yo debo de ser el rey de los idiotas.

— y yo que pensé que trabajar con vosotros sería la última cosa que aria… que inesperado giro — dijo karma levantándose también.

Jiro sonrió decidido y entre los tres chocaron sus manos. Pero en ese mismo momento Naruto apareció frente a ellos con una cara muy sería y una mueca de frialdad absoluta que les hizo sentir un escalofrío por la espalda.

— Habéis infligido las reglas — dijo secamente y sin un ápice de amabilidad

— Esas reglas eran una tontería, no eran justas — respondió Ren sintiendo el aura de naruto y el enorme chakra que emanaba de él.

— Eso no lo decides tú, las reglas están para cumplirlas — dijo haciendo una serie de sellos — este mundo esta lleno de reglas injustas, todas ellas son creadas con un propósito y para eso tienen que servir, las reglas existen para cumplirlas si no se cumplen pierden su función.

— si tenemos que obedecer ese tipo de reglas, nosotros las romperemos — dijeron los tres a la vez

Naruto frunció el seño caminando hacía ellos, los tres se quedaron donde estaban haciéndole frente. Al rubio se inclino unos centímetro hacía ellos extendiendo una mano hacía Jiro que cerró los ojos esperando sentir algo de dolor, pero lo único que pudo notar fue como le removían el pelo amistosamente, levanto la cabeza al igual que sus dos compañeros.

— felicidades, habéis aprobado


End file.
